


Prompt 23: Enter Sandman

by irrationalgame



Series: Thommy Comfortween Prompts [23]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Comfortween, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/pseuds/irrationalgame
Summary: Comfortween prompts from https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html23. Enter SandmanCarrying to bed, bedside vigils, sleeping together for comfort.Jimmy is terrible with children, Thomas saves the day.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thommy Comfortween Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949317
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Prompt 23: Enter Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> No beta! We die like men!
> 
> Inspired by a chat about Thomas and Jimmy as parents on the discord server

The new nanny lasted all of five minutes against Master George’s evil campaign of terror before doing a midnight flit. Since the whole debacle with Nanny West they’d had more nannies than Jimmy’d had hot dinners, and none yet had been able to withstand the toddler’s tantrums. Jimmy watched with disinterest as the boy crashed his wooden plane into every surface in the nursery and wondered why anyone would even bother having a child if they were just going to pay someone else to raise it. Little Miss Sybbie sat passively on the rug, surrounded by dolls, her big blue eyes following George as he flew the plane over with a loud “ _wheeeeee_ ” and landed it on Jimmy’s lap.

“Jimmy,” George said, pointing to the bookshelf, “storwee, storwee.”

Jimmy sighed. This was most definitely not what he’d signed up for.

“Storrrrrrweeeeeeee,” George wailed.

“Alright,” Jimmy frowned, “I’ll read you a blasted story. But just one.”

“Jus’ one,” the toddler parroted. “Wolf! Wolf!”

Jimmy found the big book of fairytales and flipped through until he found Little Red Riding Hood. He sat in the rocking chair and, to his dismay, the sticky toddler clambered into his lap, leaving fingerprints of god-knows-what all over his livery.

“Once there was a girl,” Jimmy started.

“No,” said George.

“Whaddya mean _no_?” Jimmy frowned.

“Boy,” George pointed at the picture of Red Riding Hood, which was _obviously_ a girl.

“That’s a girl you ninny,” Jimmy said, “I ain’t seen many boys with hair like that and who go about wearin’ red dresses.”

“No,” said George.

“But,” Jimmy started, acutely aware he was arguing with a toddler, “in the story it’s a _girl_. That’s the point.”

George blew a raspberry.

“Alright, Jesus,” Jimmy rolled his eyes, “once there was a bleedin’ cross-dressing boy who looked a lot like a girl, called Little Red Riding Hood. One day...”

“Wolf!” George said, trying to turn the page over.

“No, I haven’t read this page yet!” Jimmy said, holding it down.

“Wolf! Wolf! WOLF!” George cried and threw the book on the floor, wailing. He slid off Jimmy’s lap and crawled away until he was under his little bed. “AWAY!” He yelled.

“ _Shite_ ,” Jimmy said. He got on his hands and knees and peered under the bed. Two cross little eyes stared back at him from the furthest corner.

“ **AWAY**!” George yelled.

“You get out from under there now,” Jimmy said, “or I’m going to fly your plane out the bloody window.”

“No!” George cried.

“Yes.”

“No no no no NO!”

Sybbie started crying, fat tears rolling down her chubby cheeks.

“Bloody hell,” Jimmy said, “I wouldn’t be a nanny for all the tea in China.”

“Bloody hell,” said George from beneath the bed.

“ _Shite_ ,” Jimmy grimaced. He peeked back under the bed - George was poking a hole in the underside of the mattress. “Little George,” he coaxed, “please come out. I’ll read you _two_ stories if you do.”

Sybbie continued to wail.

“... _Five_ stories,” George replied.

“ _Why you little_ ,” Jimmy hissed. He took a deep breath - he would not be bested by a toddler. “Three stories or nothing.”

“NO!” George shouted and poked his tongue out.

Jimmy reached under the bed and tried to grab George - he managed to get a hand on the toddler’s foot, only for George to bite him on the arm. “Ow, bloody hell, shite,” Jimmy exclaimed, rubbing his arm. “Right, you get out here this instant or else I’m going to throw the book in the fire.”

“Nononononononono!” George screamed back.

“Jimmy,” said a smooth voice, “are you arguing with a toddler and _losing_?”

Thomas. Of course. Bloody typical. Thomas always had a way of catching Jimmy at his worst. This was probably rock bottom.

“He started it!” said Jimmy, sitting back on his heels.

“He’s three,” Thomas frowned, “what’s your excuse?” He scooped up Sybbie, who immediately buried her face in his neck, sniffling. “There there, did the silly footman upset you, little Sybbie?” She nodded and gave Jimmy a sour look, emboldened by being safely nestled in Thomas’s arms.

“I didn’t do anything to _her_ ,” Jimmy said, dragging himself up off the floor. “She just started cryin’ for nothin’. He’s the real problem,” he gestured to where George was still hiding under the bed.

Thomas crouched down and said gently; “George, it’s Mr Barrow. Please come and tell me what’s the matter.”

Silence for a beat then the sound of tiny hands and feet scrabbling across the floor. George appeared from under the bed, pouting, his eyes red.

“Bawwow,” he said, “up, up.”

Thomas hoisted George up so he had one child in each arm. “Now,” Thomas said, “whatever has been going on in here? I was passing by outside and I thought you’d trapped a _troll_ in here, what with all the noise!”

George giggled.

“Or maybe it was a _dragon_?”

Sybbie smiled.

“Oh!” Thomas said, “I know. It was a big, bad _wolf_!”

“Wolf!” George laughed, threw his head back and howled like a wolf.

Jimmy stared at the scene, dumbfounded. Thomas was, well, _brilliant_ at this.

“Okay, okay,” Thomas laughed, genuinely amused, “how about we tidy up this disaster and get you two into your beds where you belong?”

Both children made a noise of protest.

“Less of that,” Thomas smiled, “I promise to tell you the longest and most exciting story ever - but only if you tidy up and get to bed!”

To Jimmy’s amazement the children did as they had been asked with no fussing. The footman finished picking up the pieces of a puzzle and reshelved all the books whilst Thomas tucked both children in.

“Bawwow,” George said, “stay.”

Sybbie nodded her agreement and gave Jimmy another wary look. Jimmy resisted the urge to poke his tongue out.

“Alright,” Thomas said, pulling up a chair, “one story and then I’ll sit with you until you’re asleep. Right, ok. Once upon a time there was a brave knight called George.”

“Yay!” George said, grinning.

Thomas continued; “And a beautiful and clever princess called Sybbie. They had the most difficult and important quest to complete - they had to stop the evil wizard Jimmy from casting a spell over the entire land.”

“Oi,” Jimmy said, affronted. The children both giggled.

“First they had to fight their way past three hungry trolls who wanted to eat them for dinner. The trolls were ugly and hairy and smelled like one of George’s old socks, but Princess Sybbie knew their only weakness - tickling!”

Thomas tickled Sybbie’s tummy and she shrieked with delight. Jimmy found he was smiling, despite himself.

“Then they met an enormous old dragon called Carson,” Thomas continued.

Jimmy snorted a laugh and said; “He could breathe fire an’ everythin’.”

“But a dragon was no match for the brave knight George and his trusty dragon-slaying sword!”

Both children were rapt, their eyes wide. Jimmy had never heard Thomas say so much at once and was also hanging on every word.

“It was a fierce battle but George managed to slay the dragon. And he didn’t even get burned. But then,” Thomas paused, “the evil wizard appeared!”

The children glared at Jimmy so he jumped up on a chair and cackled like he imagined an evil wizard might. “You’ll never defeat me, you horrible little children!”

Thomas laughed so hard he couldn’t catch his breath for a moment. The sight of the under-butler so happy made Jimmy’s stomach do a funny little roll of joy. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Thomas laugh in such a carefree way.

Thomas coughed and regained his composure. “So the wizard cast a tricky spell that made the brave knight fall asleep. The clever princess Sybbie was their only hope! She had to stop the wizard so she challenged him to a riddle. If she could outsmart the wizard he would undo his spells and leave the kingdom forever.”

Thomas looked directly at Jimmy and said: “Princess Sybbie thought very hard until she came up with the perfect riddle. _‘I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?’_ she said. The wizard scratched his head, dumbfounded.”

Jimmy obliged and pulled a confused face. George laughed and said “Silly Jimmy!”. Jimmy wouldn’t have admitted it but he was actually stumped - he’d never been much for riddles.

“The wizard thought and thought but he couldn’t solve the riddle. In the end he begged clever princess Sybbie to tell him the answer. ‘ _You couldn’t solve the riddle because the answer is something you’ve never felt for anyone: love.’_ she said.

Jimmy’s heart fluttered in his chest. Love. Of course, that was the answer to the riddle. It was the answer to everything really.

“Defeated, the wizard released the brave knight George and left the kingdom. Clever Sybbie’s words had touched his heart and he vowed to change his ways so that one day he might too experience love. George and Sybbie lived happily ever after. The end.” Thomas finished.

Miss Sybbie clapped and George said; “Again Bawwow!”

“I’m afraid it’s past both your bedtimes,” Thomas replied. He tucked in George and then Sybbie and said; “Now, close your eyes and have exciting dreams about wizards and dragons. I’ll be just over by the fire with Jimmy and I’ll stay until you’re asleep.”

“Night night Bawwow,” George said. He paused for a moment then added; “Night night Jimmy.”

“Goodnight Brave Sir George,” Jimmy grinned.

Both children were snoring within minutes; Jimmy stoked the fire and yawned, wishing for his own bed.

“They’re finally asleep,” Thomas said, sitting down in the rocking chair.

“You’re really good at that,” Jimmy replied, “they should make you the new nanny.” He perched on a green velvet ottoman, warming his hands by the fire. “How did you learn to y’know, _wrangle children_?”

Thomas laughed and said; “Dunno really. I just talk to them like they are people, which a lot of adults don’t. They like that.” He stared into the fire and sighed. “And I, well, I enjoy their company. They don’t look at me with pity or like I’m something disgusting. To them I’m just Barrow, who plays with them and gives them piggyback rides around the galleries.”

“You’re not disgusting,” Jimmy said, outraged, “not to me. And whoever told you that you are needs a good right hook.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Well you can start with me old dad and finish with Mr Carson then.”

“Mr Carson called you disgusting?” Jimmy huffed, “bloody horrible old goat.”

“It was after...y’know, when I were going to be sacked.”

Jimmy’s face flushed at the memory of how he’d treated the under-butler.

“He said I was...foul,” Thomas gave Jimmy a rueful smile.

“I’m so sorry,” Jimmy said quietly, his insides twisting. He pulled the ottoman closer to where Thomas was gently rocking his chair backwards and forwards. Jimmy hesitated for a moment then reached out and took Thomas’s hand. “You’re not foul. You could never be foul to me. You’re kind and funny and clever and sharp and mean and _wonderful_. An’ if the world says you’re foul, well, I guess that makes me foul an’ all.”

Thomas’s eyes went wide. “What are you saying Jimmy?”

Jimmy sighed and tried to recall Thomas’s words; “I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?”

“Love,” Thomas replied with a smile, “love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did this fulfil the prompt?!? No! Did I enjoy writing it? Yes!


End file.
